Ignite
Ignite is a targeted summoner spell that deals a moderate amount of true damage over 5 seconds and reduces healing on the target by 40% for the duration, revealing them for the duration. Overview provides players an offensive utility and damage spell that scales with level. Throughout Season 2 and Season 3, it was a popular spell for creating a greater margin for a kill in an all-in attack, particularly useful on burst-centric champions such as mages or assassins, where a kill combo typically treads the boundary of finishing a full-health or nearly full-health opponent. In the second half of Season 3, it began to see increasing use in the support role for playstyles prone to aggressive all-ins. The changes to and in Season 4 have provided powerful tools to defend against all-ins, causing to fall out of favor among all but the most aggressive roles and weakening aggressive champions and strategies overall. A well-placed healing reduction debuff from can severely limit the effectiveness of enemy healing items, as well as healing abilities from champions like , , , and . It is considered a direct counter to , , and because they are reliant on their healing-based abilities and ultimates. The healing reduction debuff also applies to life steal and spell vamp effects from items and abilities such as and . It should be noted that deals true damage and therefore cannot be mitigated by any form of damage reduction, although shields will take priority over health for absorbing the damage. Effectiveness comparison The following table compares the effectiveness of vs on a target affected by . will always negate 40% of damage if it is activated while under the effect of for at least 2 seconds. will always negate more damage than . Note that will absorb a larger portion of damage at lower levels. Notes * removes the damage-over-time component of , but not the healing reduction. * healing debuff does not reduce shields or health boosts like or . * Multiple uses of on the same target will refresh its duration and does not provide a stacking effect. * does not stack with any other abilities that apply , such as . * Taking Damage from ignite interrupts Recall as of patch V5.3; other channeled abilities are unaffected. * The cooldown of this spell can be reduced by the mastery or by . Trivia * The icon for shows great resemblance to since they are both icons of a hand holding a flame. * and are the only 2 summoner spells that can deal direct damage to enemy champions. Patch History Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.22 * Level requirement reduced to 9 from 10. ;V6.9 * **Reduces all healing received by 40%.(Previous change from V5.22 reverted.) ;V5.22 * ** Reduced to 40% healing reduction from 50% healing reduction. ** Grievous Wounds now only affects self-healing instead of all healing. ;V5.3 * Ignite now interrupts champions who attempt to recall while Ignited. ;V4.5 * Reveals target for the duration. Doesn't reveal stealth. ** Bug: Stealthed targets are revealed. ;V4.4 * New particles. ;V1.0.0.152 * Cooldown increased to 210 seconds from 180. ;V1.0.0.151 * Now only usable on enemy champions. ;V1.0.0.142 * No longer usable on minions (still usable on jungle monsters). ;V1.0.0.139 * Now removes stealth when used. ;V1.0.0.129 * The damage over time can now be removed by . ;V1.0.0.126 * Fixed a bug where its visual effect would sometimes persist far beyond the actual duration. ;V1.0.0.97 * Now removes stealth when used. * Fixed a bug where itcould be cast while in stasis from . ;V1.0.0.96 * Damage per level reduced to 20 from 25. * Can no longer be removed by . ;V1.0.0.94 * Fixed a bug with the tooltip cooldown value that made it seem shorter than it actually is. ;V1.0.0.72 * Can now be removed by . ;V1.0.0.70 * Now also reduces the target’s healing and regeneration by 50%. ;V1.0.0.52 * Fixed an issue that prevented from being cast while silenced. ;V0.9.25.34 * Range increased to 600 from 550. ;V0.9.25.24 Added * Deals 50 damage plus 25 damage per level over 5 seconds. This damage is not lowered by armor or magic resistance. * Burning Embers (mastery): While your spell is on cooldown, your champion has an additional 10 ability power. }} cs:Ignite de:Entzünden es:Ignición fr:Embrasement pl:Podpalenie ru:Воспламенение zh:Ignite